Just your Regular day
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: A series of One-shots focusing on the mischief and antics of Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen. Some are inspired from certain movies, others are random scenes that come to mind. Chapter one Summary: What happens when you put a terrified Rigby behind the wheel of a Driver's test car? Two words: Park Apocalypse.


**Chapter 1: The Driver Disaster.**

**Summary: What happens when you put a terrified Rigby behind the wheel of a Driver's test car? Two words: Park Apocalypse. **

**A/N: These one shots feature scenes I would like to see in Regular show, some are inspired from certain movies and some are from random thoughts I had about the show. This One-shot came to back in my Senior year in High School, a friend asked me what I thought would happen if Mordecai and Rigby were taking a Driver's test…so this story came to mind. **

**…**

"THE BREAKS RIGBY! HIT THE BREAKS!"

"I'M HITTING THE BREAKS BENSON!"

"THAT'S NOT THE BREAKS! THAT'S THE ACCELERATOR YOU IDIOT!"

While Benson and Rigby were yelling at one another in the front seats of the Driving Test Vehicle. Mordecai sat in the back of the car, eyes squeezed shut and ears covered as Rigby demolished the driver's course set up in the park. Why Mordecai had agreed to sit in the car while Rigby screwed up his test, he'll never know…last time Mordecai checked…he wanted to live.

"THE TEST IS OVER RIGBY! PULL OVER!" Benson yelled desperately at his raccoon employee, Benson grabbed hold of the handles up on the ceiling of the car, his hand on the dashboard, heart beating as fast as the car was driving.

Normally while the humanoid Gumball machine was in these situations, his gumballs in the dome would turn red with anger, but now they had turned uncharacteristically light blue in terror as the Raccoon, Rigby, lost control of the vehicle. Benson thought when Mordecai, who passed his Driver's test with flying colors, was finished with his test, then Benson would be done for today…until Rigby came, determined to pass the test…

But the test had barely begun and Rigby had already failed.

_"Alright Rigby, push the accelerator **gently**." _Benson had told Rigby.

Rigby had hesitated for a second; no doubt nervous despite being his overly cocky self when he first began. Benson repeated what he had said to the Raccoon…who still had not pressed the accelerator. That's when Benson had become angry, and his gumballs turned from pink to blood red in anger. Mordecai, who only agreed to sit in the car while Rigby did his test so he could be moral support, groaned as he had shut his eyes, already knowing Rigby would screw up.

**_"PUSH THE ACCELERATOR NOW OR YOU FAIL!" _** Benson had yelled loudly.

Terrified by his boss' outburst, Rigby hit the accelerator, the white test vehicle already hitting sixty miles per hour in two seconds.

So now here they were, driving around the park, tearing up the freshly mowed grass, destroying the fountains, smashing into the garage of the Yeti Skips, who normally got Mordecai and Rigby out of trouble, and out the other end. At one point they had almost hit Muscle Man, who was pranking Thomas, the goat intern, as usual.

As Muscle Man laughed his normal deep and obnoxious laugh at Thomas, who was drenched to the bone with soda, he began to say. "You know who else likes having a soda bath! MY MOOOAAAAHHHHHEEEAAAAA!"

Right as Muscle Man was about to finish his classical saying, Thomas had seen the car quickly heading for them and had jumped out of the car's way while Muscle Man had turned around, still saying his catchphrase and got struck by the car and now desperately hung on the roof, screaming loudly.

"YOU ALMOST HIT MUSCLE MAN DUDE!" Mordecai yelled at his terrified friend.

Muscle Man looked down through the driver's window, and saw the terrified Rigby.

"NOT COOL BRO!" Muscle Man yelled at Rigby, who was to terrified to respond. "WHEN IGET DOWN FROM HERE! I'M GONNA…ARRGGGHHHAAAEEEEEYYYY!"

The car drove through the trees and a limb smashed into Muscle Man's face, knocking him off the car and fast first into a pile of mud.

Muscle Man looked up dizzily from the mud pile and said. "Oh…no…Bro…" And fell unconscious face first back into the mud.

…..

Margaret's day almost seemed perfect. The Coffee shop was closed for the day, giving her an entire day off. The Red Robin had decided to visit her Blue Jay boyfriend, Mordecai, at The Park, the place he lived and worked at. From that last time they had spoken, Margaret learned that Mordecai's manager, Benson, had decided to hold Driver Tests for each of the employees who didn't have a car (preferably Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas).

This was an exciting day for Mordecai, since he hadn't taken his test back in high school and his I.D. didn't have a Driver's license. So Margaret figured that after her boyfriend finished his test, she would go and congratulate him.

As Margaret pulled her car up to Pop's house, she slowly got out and was going to walk up to the door…until she noticed that the entire yard was a wreck…almost as if a reckless driver had driven through. Margaret raised an eyebrow and walked up to the tracks and examined them.

Mordecai wasn't a terrible driver…wait…that could only mean…

"MARGARET GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Margaret looked up to see a white Driver's test vehicle racing towards her, with Mordecai leaning out of the rear passenger window, waving at her desperately.

Realizing she had no time to dodge, Margaret jumped as high as she could, and felt her body smack into the hood of the vehicle. She grabbed a hold of the roof desperately and began to scream. She looked down at the window and glared at Rigby.

"RIGBY!" Margaret yelled.

"Margaret!" Mordecai said, pointing to his window. "Try and climb back, I'll pull you in!"

Margaret nodded, noticing how Rigby was now driving the car towards the fence...heading out of the park!

Margaret quickly climbed to the back, reaching Mordecai's window. After grabbing her boyfriend's hand, she carefully climbed through the window and landed on Mordecai…in an awkward position.

The couple quickly and nervously untangled each other, blushing madly.

"What's going on!?" Margaret asked.

"Rigby's terrified! He won't stop!" Mordecai said. He then gave a quick explanation of what was going on.

The car was now reaching the outer fence. Realizing if the car wasn't stopped NOW, then more damage would be done to the city, making the damage done to the Park look like a house party. Margaret desperately tried to think of a plan…noticing how Benson and Mordecai were to busy yelling at Rigby to stop.

She began to think back to her driver's training. That's when it clicked.

Margaret suddenly reached forward, and pulled the gear shift into neutral, slowly but surely the car began to slow down. Realizing what Margaret was doing, Benson quickly pulled the parking break, and forced the ignition key into "Off" turning the engine off and yanked the keys out.

The car soon came to a grinding halt, causing the wheels to dig into the grass. The Car soon flipped into the air with Mordecai, Margaret, Benson and Rigby screaming. For six heart stopping seconds the car twirled into the air…

….

….

….

And landed on it's wheels, mere inches from the fence.

All four occupants panted heavily, everyone's hearts beating a mile a minute but slowly began to ease. Rigby was the first to regain his senses. He looked at the others and smirked.

"Hm hm hm hm hm." Rigby said. "So…how was that? Pretty cool wasn't I!"

Right as he finished that sentence, the front board of the car fell off…along with the four doors and the wheels gave way, making the car plop to the ground. Benson, his gumballs turning from blue, to a scarlet blood crimson.

"Cool!" Benson yelled, glaring at Rigby. "COOL! **COOL! _COOOOLLLLLL!_"**

Mordecai, looking at Margaret who was staring back at Mordecai with terror from seeing Benson this angry, said one word to his girlfriend. "Run!"

Grabbing Margaret's hand, Mordecai pulled themselves out of the car and ran as fast as they could away from the possible hazard zone.

**_"YOU DESTROYED HALF THE PARK! YOU DESTROYED THE RENTAL CAR THAT COST ME FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS! YOU DESTROYED SKIP'S GARAGE! HIT MUSCLE MAN ALMOST KILLED HIM!" _**Benson yelled at the cowering Raccoon. **_"OH! YOU ALMOST KILLED MORDECAI AND MARGARET! AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" _**

Benson let out another furious yell and got out of the car, and proceeded to kick it several times and slammed his fist onto the hood of the car.

Rigby slowly got out and tried to creep away, until Benson yelled again.

**_"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" _**Benson yelled. **_"FIRST! YOU'RE GOING TO CALL THE SCRAP YARD, TELL THEM TO GET THIS PILE OF TRASH OUT OF HERE! THEN YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO MORDECAI, MARGARET AND MUCLE MAN AND PAY FOR WHATEVER THEY WANT! AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE MESS!"_**

Benson took a deep breath as Rigby cowered, never seeing Benson this angry before…well unlike that time he almost went super nova, but that isn't the point…

**_"AND IF THIS ISN'T CLEANED UP BY TMORROW MORNING WEN I GET BACK FROM ANGER MANAGEMENT THERAPY!" _**Here it comes. **_"YOU'RE FIRED!"_**

With that, Benson stormed off towards the house yelling.

_"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" _

Rigby stood where he was, utterly terrified. Normally he wouldn't do what Benson told him…but after seeing how angry Benson got, he knew it was incentive to do what he said.

Needless to say, Rigby worked harder than he ever did before that night.

What motivated him?

The thought of an angry Benson going Super Nova and glowing him up to Kingdom come…

Looks like the "date with the meatball sub" would never be…

**A/N: So the end of Part 1...poor poor Rigby. **

**If you have any suggestions for a One-Shot, PM or Review them to me. **

**Have an amazing day :)**


End file.
